creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raeva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smile Dog page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 14:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. However we do not allow spinoffs, so your story should not be posted. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :^ And now you're banned for one day for choosing to ignore the warning posted above. Additionally your story cannot be posted here as it is a spinoff of a pre-existing CP. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) : It's not a spin-off, though. It's an actual experience. That's acceptable per the blog guidelines. Trust me, I checked before even posting. It's seems asinine that we can't talk about our experiences - which, again, are acceptable per Creepypastas guidelines - that happened as a result of the creepypasta articles. Raeva (talk) 02:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Raeva ::That's a tenuous connection at best as we get a number of people posting stories onto blogs under the guise of being dreams or 'totally true stories'. The fact that it had deleted when it was last posted and you were given a warning should have been enough of an indication that you were doing something wrong and not to reupload it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: I figured it wasn't clear enough that it was actually a dream and not a spin-off or a story. I emphasized it was an experience in the second posting. If experiences, just because they happen to be dreams, aren't deemed OK, then you should add that in the "acceptable blog guidelines." Raeva (talk) 02:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Raeva ::::"But you know I should spread the word about the dream. He is hungry after all." Clearly implies that you are either roleplaying as if the CP were real (also against rules we have against roleplaying) or trying to conclude a story. I would suggest the next time an issue like this occurs, asking the admin who posted the warning instead of re-posting the deleted page. Something to think about for your day long ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: So, everyone who plays along with the meme shouldn't post their experiences in their blog? Nor should they write it in an entertaining way? Those are a tenuous excuses, at best, for justifying the deletion. My dream wasn't made up and my dream even references food. I thought it was a cute tie-in to the whole smile.dog article, as a whole. The acceptable blog rules state that experiences are OK. What I posted was and is an experience. The rules do not state anything about not being able to share an experience if it's a dream. If admins want to crack down on that, fine. But it's your duty to include it in the rules. If not, you just look like power-tripping members. :::::As I said before, I thought I didn't make it clear it was an experience. I did so in the second posting. If you don't want dreams in blogs, put that in the guidelines. The only effect this one day ban is having me re-think wanting to participate with this community. Raeva (talk) 03:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Raeva ::::::I'm afraid that blog was quite clearly not an "experience" - in the last two sentences, you state, "But, you know, I should probably spread the word about the dream. He is hungry after all." This is definitely not the way you would generally explain an experience, as it is clearly meant to unsettle/disturb the reader, or to suggest you believe smile dog is real, something which you clearly don't based on what you've said above. ::::::"Playing along with the meme", as you call it, is roleplaying, and we have never allowed roleplaying. So please, just wait out the ban, it's only a day. What you posted was justifiable for deletion as a Blogicle. :::::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 04:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: In the second posting, I clarified it was an experience in the very beginning with a disclaimer. "Playing along with the meme" is not roleplaying, otherwise you wouldn't have the "spread the word" badge. That line wasn't clearly meant to unsettle or disturb readers. It was an amusing connection to the smile.dog article, which caused the dream. After this whole ordeal, I won't be contributing to creepypasta. ::::::: The dream was an experience and it wasn't a roleplay (otherwise, you'd have to label everyone's experience with anything related to creepypasta as "roleplaying"), which completely makes it OK to post in blogs. If dreams aren't allowed, you should specify that in the "acceptable blog" description. Although, how do you separate "real" experiences from "fake" ones is beyond me, other than picking and choosing what you feel is best. Otherwise, I still do not see any problem with my blog and I disagree with how the admins are justifying their actions. Raeva (talk) 15:00, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Raeva ::::::: Also, going to add: I'm a writer by trade and I've studied a lot of genres, including memoirs. Making your experience entertaining to read doesn't negate it as an experience. Raeva (talk) 15:04, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Raeva (restarting indentation because this is getting ridiculous) Playing along with the meme, by definition, is pretending something that isn't real is real, effectively role playing. It wasn't having the dream itself that was RP, it was the last two sentences, which we have both singled out. As I have said, these last two lines are the main thing that causes me to interpret this as a Blogicle. If you had talked to me and tried to sort this out when I first sent you the Blogicle warning, you may have been able to reupload the blog (with some changes) without consequence. As it stands, you violated our rules by reuploading a deleted page without permission and were blocked. I'm not going to change my opinion on this, and I doubt that Empy is either. If you would like, once your block is over, you can contact another to get another opinion on this. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:18, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, the "Spread the Word" badge simply exists to pay homage to a well known pasta, not to encourage users to post smile dog related blog posts. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:22, April 8, 2015 (UTC :: The badge equates to playing along with the meme. Even if it's a homage to the pasta, people "spread the word" as if they believe the article is real (regardless of how they actually feel.) My blog post never once said smile.dog was real and the ending lines were playing along with the meme, much like - keyword there - the "Spread the Word" badge. :: Since it was cited as a spin-off in your warning, I figured it wasn't clear that it was an actual dream I had. I added a disclaimer at the beginning of the second posting. :: The cheeky last two lines aren't enough to designate it as a spin-off or roleplay. The body of the dream didn't even follow the smile.dog's "usual" mannerisms. It was an interesting closing, which I figured was fine since CreepyPasta encourages people to play along with smile.dog with their "spread the word" badge. Even further, writing experiences in an entertaining fashion doesn't negate the reality. :: Part of a good admin's duty is to consider being wrong. Again, the blog guidelines accepts experiences and doesn't even mention dreams being unacceptable. You cited me for the blog being a "spin-off." In my second posting, I disclaimed that it was an experience. I saw no need to contact you to double check, since you cited it as a spin-off, when it wasn't. :: Like I said, I don't want to contribute to CreepyPasta any further. This has been utterly ridiculous. Raeva (talk) 16:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Raeva :::The badge truly doesn't equate to playing along with the meme. It's just an attempt on the part of Wikia to gamify the idea of creating a blog post. It's not at all meant to encourage roleplaying/playing along, and I fail to see how it could. :::Since smile dog, according to the lore, asks people to spread the word via their dreams, I'm sure you can see why you having a dream about smile dog would appear to be a spinoff, and the final sentences just cemented that for me. :::I constantly consider that I could be wrong, however in this case, both me and a separate admin clarified we felt it was a spinoff, meaning I felt I was justified in calling it a spinoff. Reuploading anything without admin permission is a breach of our site rules, whether it is a spinoff or not. If your opinion was that it wasn't a spinoff, you should have told me that before you reuploaded. Since you didn't, you broke the rules and were blocked. :::It's your decision as to whether or not you want to continue contributing, although you are clearly a good writer, so I am disappointed that you are not going to contribute further. As I've said, I feel I am justified just as you feel you are justified, and nothing either of us will say will change the other's mind, so we are just causing unnecessary drama. ::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC)